Flower Speaker Box
|species = Magenta and Yellow Speaker Box |allies = *Flower (creator) * Anyone who likes Flower |enemies = *Everyone (except Flower) *Firey Speaker Box (arch-enemy) |color = Magenta and Yellow |deaths = 1 |first = "Don't Pierce My Flesh" |last = "Hurtful!" |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 150 }} The Flower Speaker Box is a speaker box created by Flower. She was featured after the Announcer was killed by Spongy. She had every same detail as Flower as it was made by her for one purpose: to let Flower win the show. After some arguing, it was settled that she would be co-host alongside Firey Speaker Box in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". She was destroyed by a bowling ball that Flower threw, with the intention to hit Firey Speaker Box in "Hurtful!". Appearance Flower Speaker Box is a recolored variation of the Announcer, with her color schemes similar to her creator. Her speaker is light brilliant yellow like Flower's pistil, and the box part is bright magenta like Flower's petals. Personality Just like Flower, the Flower Speaker Box practically hates everyone other than Flower, who she reveres as perfect. She wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to rig the contest or judgment in Flower's favor. Also like Flower, Flower Speaker Box openly kills other contestants, as in "Don't Pierce My Flesh", she admitted that she had poisoned Firey's cake. Coverage ''Battle for Dream Island'' The Flower Speaker Box first appears in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". Flower pulls out the Flower Speaker Box, who blows her tongue at the Firey Speaker Box, as a replacement speaker box for the dead Announcer. The Flower Speaker Box then disagrees with Leafy that both speaker boxes should be the host. The two speaker boxes host Cake at Stake. She wishes that Firey Speaker Box was eliminated, and then she lasers at both him and Leafy. She tosses Firey a small slice of poisoned Yoylecake. She then fires yet another laser at Firey Speaker Box after he stated he was fine with Flower leaving. The Flower Speaker Box then gleefully announces that Flower was safe and Rocky was eliminated. Flower Speaker Box attempts to deny giving any prizes to the contestants, and she scolds the Firey Speaker Box for being too generous. The Flower Speaker Box insists that they get on with the challenge. She proposes a beauty contest, but both the other speaker box and the non-Flower contestants want to escape the volcano instead. As the characters fly through the air in a spaceship, the Flower Speaker Box mocks Bubble and drops the contestants into the volcano without parachutes. The Flower Speaker Box then explains that dying to the magma will put them back to the beginning. She initiates the contest. The contest ends with a tie, and the Flower Speaker Box makes the beauty contest the tiebreaker. Firey Speaker Box agrees, though he also has to be a judge. Both speaker boxes pick their respective creator as the winner, placing Leafy, Bubble, and Spongy up for elimination. She fills the role of telling viewers how voting works. The Flower Speaker Box makes her second and final appearance in "Hurtful!" Flower throws a bowling ball at Firey Speaker Box to shut him up, but he dodges the ball. The bowling ball then hits and crumples Flower Speaker Box, who was behind him, killing her instantly. Trivia *Flower Speaker Box had the shortest lifespan of all of the hosts. *She can shoot lasers out of her speaker, as seen when she shot at Firey Speaker Box twice and Leafy once, though she missed the latter. *She is one of the two speaker boxes to die permanently. *She is the only host seen in BFDI to not make an appearance in Battle for Dream Island Again. *She is the only speaker box confirmed to have a tongue, as seen in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". *She is the only one of the speakers to not have a silver speaker, hers being yellow instead. Deaths * "Hurtful!": Flower tried to kill Firey Speaker Box by throwing a bowling ball, but he dodged, causing the ball to crumple Flower Speaker Box instead. Gallery Omega.png|Side view. Front Side.png|Front Side Announcer Side Flower 2.png|Broken mine is better.png|Flower Speaker Box debuted. Flowey Flower Speaker Box.png|Close Up ASKOFNPOSAFNJ.png|The Flower Speaker Box on the TLC. Flower Speaker Box 1.png|The Last Frame Before Impact Flower_speaker_bowling_ball.png|Flower Speaker Box dies. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.19.48 PM.png|Flower Speaker Box in BFDI's third anniversary. Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Females Category:Non-Contestants Category:Minor Characters Category:Items Category:Speaker Box Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Faceless